


The Life of Henry Foss

by WedgeTailedEagle



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Before 1st episode, Other characters will be introduced later - Freeform, POV First Person, Teslen will be introduced later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WedgeTailedEagle/pseuds/WedgeTailedEagle
Summary: As a child, Henry is found and rescued by the great Doctor Helen Magnus, and taken to her Sanctuary, where people like him are kept safe, protected. Growing up, Henry must come to terms with who he is and what he is. He learns to accept it. Part of the Sanctuary Team now, Henry joins his companions on perilous missions in order to preserve the Abnormal community. (Follows through selected episodes from Henry's perspective)





	1. Origins

Alone.

Scared.

All I saw was darkness. Pressed up against rough walls that closed in like a set of jaws.

I didn’t know how I got here.

The last thing I remembered was the Bad Men. A scream from a voice that sounded so familiar. And a floor covered in dark, red liquid.

I shuddered, tears brimming in my eyes.

What did the Bad Men want from me? Why did they hurt me? I didn’t do anything to them.

The ground beneath me jolted, bringing forth a memory of something.

A car. A window. Two smiling adults, a man and a woman, looking back at me from the front seats.

The ground jolted again and I whimpered.

There were sounds outside of my own dark box.

Growls and hoots and one terrifying roar, followed by a bang.

Bang. It went again.

And again.

I pressed myself as far away from the furious roaring, the movement sending pain jolting down my injured arm.

There was one last growl, and then I heard a mighty crash, as though something had exploded.

The growls were louder now, and something crashed so close that it tore a hole in the darkness, splinters of wood flying out into the dim light beyond.

I stifled a scream, my voice left me as tears came streaming down my face.

Red eyes gleamed at me from the snarling face of the scariest monster I had ever seen, larger and more nightmarish than any I had imagined to be hiding under my bed.

It stared at me for three long seconds, then it turned and charged at the barrier in front of it, breaking and bending metal doors as though it were pushing aside the blankets of an indoor fort.

A wave of fresh air hit me as I stared out into the view beyond, seeing nothing but a road, moving hastily away, surrounded by more trees than I could count.

The monster darted into the vegetation, and moments later I heard a squealing screech.

I was flung forward, falling out of my box and onto the road, where my palms grazed, and my injured arm awoke with a flash of pain.

A quick glance back and I saw a van, filled with many wooden boxes, all shaking and growling and whining.

Then there was an angry shout, and I scrambled to my feet, stumbling towards the trees.

‘No! They’re getting away!’ One of the Bad Men screeched. ‘What are you doing just sitting there?! Get after them! They were the most valuable Red Listed Abnormals we had in there!’

I ran, the road beneath my bare feet turning to a carpet of fallen leaves and branches as I swerved between the trees.

So many trees.

My muscles ached, and I could barely breathe, but the fear that was now filling my belly kept me going.

Running. Running.

Until the shouts died down and the Bad Men were lost in the darkness created by the trees.

Still I ran, tripping over a fallen branch and sprawling to the ground with a cry.

I curled up, hugging my scraped knees to my chest.

A metallic tang filled my nose, and I let out a shuddered cry.

I cried and I cried, shaking amongst the fallen leaves until my tears seemed unable to fall anymore.

So I lay there, curled up, covered with my own sticky red liquid.

Scared.

Alone.

 

***

 

A crunching of leaves made me startle, jumping to my feet and glancing everywhere and anywhere.

The first thing that I noticed was that it was daytime.

I felt my heart beating, hard and fast in my chest.

It hurt.

I wanted it to stop.

But it didn’t.

The leaves continued to crunch, and I sobbed, scared.

‘Dear God,’ a gentle voice whispered, and I whipped around, stumbling backwards.

I saw a lady, tall and pretty, with long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was staring at me with a mixture between shock and concern.

My hammering heart seemed to tell me that she was not with the Bad Men. But who was she?

‘Where did you come from? What happened to you?’ She took a small step forward, and I scampered backwards, pressing up against a tree with my arm cradled against my chest.

‘It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.’ She knelt down and I felt my fear become smaller, just a bit. ‘I’m a friend.’

She edged closer, and I fought the urge to run.

Something about her voice. Her kind, gentle, smiling face. I didn’t want to run from her.

‘Can you tell me your name?’

I swallowed, breathing hard.

Name?

I was so sure I had one, but…

I couldn’t remember it.

Every time I tried to reach for the memory I found it was clouded over by an image of a floor covered in red blood.

Shuddering, I shook my head.

The lady frowned, her pretty blue eyes narrowed with concern.

Then she smiled again, ‘I’m Doctor Helen Magnus.’

I ran the words over in my mind.

‘Doc…’ I murmured, trying to get them out. ‘Doc…’

‘Can you tell me what happened to you?’

I felt my breath quicken, as though by its own accord.

‘The Bad Men,’ I whimpered. ‘They found me and… and…’

I burst into tears, terrifying images flashing in front of my mind of all that happened.

The lady came closer and held me against her, brushing my short hair back from my face.

‘Dear God,’ she whispered again, to herself. Then she looked me in the eye with a comforting smile, ‘I’m from a place called the Sanctuary. It’s designed to help creatures and people. Special people, like you. I’m going to take you there with me, okay? You’re going to be safe there.’

I looked up at her tear-blurred form.

‘The Bad Men can’t find me?’ I asked.

‘No, the Bad Men can’t find you there.’ She reassured. Standing up, she offered me a hand.

I nodded and took it.

I liked Doc.

She made me feel safe.

So, with her guiding me, the two of us walked off, leaving the horrors and the boxes and the Bad Men behind.


	2. Attacks

‘Whatcha doing, Henry?’ something pounced on my back, causing me to startle, dropping the small electronic chip that had been so precariously balanced on the tips of my fingers.  
‘Ashley!’ I shouted, spinning around to face the lithe, blonde girl.  
She wore a grin that seemed to cover half her face, the rest of it drowned in smug amusement.  
‘What?’ She laughed, peering over my shoulder at my latest contraption. ‘A toaster?’  
I scowled at her briefly, before turning to look at my masterpiece.  
‘Dude. This is not just any toaster,’ I rolled my eyes at her ignorance. ‘Not anymore. I’ve made some serious improvements. For example, if I just place this chip back in here… then boom! We have ourselves the latest innovation! A completely computerised toaster. This baby tells you everything you need to know about your favourite breakfast!’  
She raised an eyebrow. ‘What, like how toasted your toast is? Henry… how much more improvements can you add to a toaster?’  
I sighed. ‘You won’t understand, Ash. All you’re interested in is your martial arts lessons and going out hunting Abnormals with the Doc. Oh, and let’s not forget that Aaron guy in your science class. You don’t see the finer aspects of life!’  
‘Oh is that it, huh?’ She rolled her eyes dramatically, beginning to stalk out of the room again. ‘Mum wanted me to tell you that you have to get ready. We’re leaving in half an hour.’  
I let my head fall to the desk.  
In my excitement, I had completely forgotten that it was a Monday…  
School was the last on my list of useful things.  
And especially recently… with the increasing ‘attacks’ as I called them. But the Doc said it was for the best, and I wasn’t about to argue with her any time soon.  
So, reluctantly, I dragged myself away from my prototype, and got ready for the long day I knew to lie ahead.

***

As far as schools went, Old City High wasn’t terrible. But, just like every other school, it had its flaws. Some serious flaws.  
I shouldered my bag, staring down at the hallway packed with milling students.  
Eyes darted from face to face. I’d seen them all but I knew none of them.  
My locker was cut off by a group of girls who were fawning over a poster of the upcoming School Dance.  
No way would I be seen at that.  
Rolling my eyes, I searched the crowd for faces I recognised.  
They should be here…  
‘Henry!’  
A hand clapped my shoulder and I spun to see a grinning Gerald, laughing over something that Rachel had said. She, was scowling at him behind locks of unruly golden hair  
‘Rachel here,’ Gerald said between burst of laughter, ‘says she doesn’t want to go to the up-coming dance, because of the exams the following week! How ridiculous is that?’  
I smirked. ‘Actually… I was having the same idea.’  
She laughed at that, her face lighting up. ‘See? Thank you, Henry! Someone sees the importance of our studies!’  
Gerald threw his hands up. ‘I’m surrounded by nerds!’  
‘What are you talking about? You are a nerd,’ Rachel shoved him with a grin on her face.  
I had known these two for most of my childhood. Aside from everyone at the Sanctuary, they were my closest friends.   
Their parents worked for Magnus, as researchers, and I suspected that they, too, would follow those footsteps.   
But what made our friendship closer was that… they knew about me.  
I told them a few years back. About what I was.  
Not long after I had first been brought to the Sanctuary, Doc conducted some DNA tests, proving my Abnormality.  
I was a HAP. Hyper Accelerated Protien. A fancy way of saying werewolf.  
I wasn’t particularly proud of it, either.  
I just wanted to be normal. Like Rachel and Gerald. And everyone else.  
But no, I had this stupid DNA stored all of my cells that made me different.  
And, recently, it had started to show itself.  
About three months ago, I had my first ‘attack’.  
I was back at the Sanctuary, helping Doc do the rounds, when I felt it. Some strange… shift. My senses heightened, my muscles began to ache, as though being stretched to breaking point. And I was overwhelmed with the most unusual, indescribable instinct. I felt different, like there was two of me sharing the same body. One normal, the other… wild.  
And I didn’t like it.  
It terrified me knowing that there was another, dangerous, side to me. A side I didn’t think I could control…  
‘You okay, Henry?’ Rachel asked, snapping my thoughts back to the present.  
I offered them both a reassuring smile, as we made our way to class.   
‘I’m fine.’

***

I should have known something bad would happen.  
That faint prickle of the hairs at the back of my neck were warning enough.  
But I chose to ignore it, continuing on my own merry way to the cafeteria.  
That was when something connected with the back of my leg and I was sent sprawling into the ground, my folder scattering its contents everywhere.  
Laughter erupted at my back, and I spun around quickly to see the last people I wanted to be seeing at that moment in time.  
‘Careful, Foss,’ a boy my age, named Redd, sneered, kicking my folder further away. ‘I hear the floors are slippery.’  
I scowled at his back as he and his goons sauntered off, absentmindedly picking up my folder and its scattered contents  
People passed around me, stepping on my books and papers as though they didn’t even see them. As though they didn’t even see me.  
It was like… they didn’t care.  
They even laughed, when the jerk tripped me!  
Well of course they would… I thought, bitterly. Who would try going against Redd?  
He had the entire school afraid of him.  
Even me.  
But right now, as I stood up with folder in hand, it wasn’t fear that I felt.  
It was rage.  
I felt something within me… snap, then.  
The room exploded with sounds and scents. The light suddenly grew so much brighter. My balance seemed to slip away from me.  
‘Watch it!’ A student shouted, as I stumbled into them.  
‘Sorry,’ I mumbled, staggering to the side. I found a wall, my shoulder slumping into it. From within the surface of the lockers in front of me, polished and silver, my reflection stared back at me. My eyes were yellow.  
Oh no.  
I began making my way through the halls, vision blinking in and out at undeterminable intervals.  
‘Ashley,’ I mumbled, blindly making my way to the front of the school, where I knew she would be sitting.  
People glanced at me strangely, almost scared, as I passed, but I barely saw them.  
My back arched in a painful shudder, and before I knew what had happened, I was on the ground, convulsing.  
Some people let out shocked exclamations.  
Then Ashley was there, as though summoned by my cries.  
‘Henry!’ She shouted, rushing to kneel beside me. ‘Damnit, Henry. Not here.’  
‘Call…’ I stuttered. ‘Call… Doc.’  
She placed a firm hand on my chest, keeping me still, while she pulled out her phone.  
Others began to gather around, whispering amongst themselves.  
A growl escaped my throat, turning abruptly into a fit of coughing.  
‘Ashley!’ I shouted.  
‘Hang on, hang on!’ She replied, voice more panicked than I’ve ever heard her, as her fingers tapped, rapid-fire, at the numbers.  
Teachers rushed onto the scene but, before I knew it, everything went black.

***

‘Henry,’ a familiar voice cooed.  
Doc? I thought. Doc is that you?  
My eyes flickered open, revealing the familiar scenery of the Sanctuary’s Infirmary.  
Doc was leaning over me, a concerned expression scrawled across her face.  
‘What… what happened?’ I asked, stretching out my limbs.  
‘Ashley called. She told me what happened, and I came immediately to pick you up. How are you feeling?’  
I groaned, slowly pushing myself up into a seated position. ‘Better?’  
She offered a small laugh at that, before her seriousness returned.  
‘What do you remember, Henry?’  
I squinted, bringing back flickering images of today’s events.  
‘Some… some jerk tripped me over in the halls. I don’t know how but I think it triggered an… an attack.’ I mumbled. ‘I tried to find Ashley, but she ended up finding me. I… I… don’t…’  
My voice stopped working, my heart hammering twice as fast as it should be as I recalled that moment of rage.  
‘It’s okay, Henry,’ Magnus soothed, pulling me towards her, her hand stroking my back. ‘It’s alright.’  
‘I don’t want to be a HAP,’ I choked. ‘I want to be normal. I want these attacks to stop. I want… I just want to be normal.’  
She gave me a grave, but compassionate look. ‘We’ll work something out, Henry. Meanwhile, I have developed something from diazepam that will hopefully calm down your attacks, subduing your HAP nature.’  
‘Thank you, Doc,’ I whispered, sobbing. ‘Thankyou.’  
‘I cannot guarantee how long it will last, so we’ve made arrangements to take you out of school until we can be sure.’  
I looked up at her.  
‘Out… out of school?’ I didn’t know whether to be overjoyed or upset at this new change of plans. I didn’t want to go back and face the stares and the whispered remarks I knew would follow that latest attack. But that’s what normal people did… normal people went to school…  
‘It’ll be better this way, Henry,’ she said with a gentle smile. ‘Meanwhile, you need to get your rest. I’ll come back to see how your faring in a couple of hours.’  
I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, watching as she walked out of the Infirmary.  
I slipped back down onto the bed, curling up.  
The Doc, I knew, would never do anything that she didn’t think was going to turn out right in the end. I trusted her.  
I just wish I could trust myself, as well.


End file.
